


Buggy's negative perspective (too hard to admit)

by Kacob



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacob/pseuds/Kacob
Summary: (This fanfic is a translation fanfic using a translation application because the author's original language is not English. I hope you guys understand the contents of this fanfic.)Chap 3 up! These are Galdino's thoughtsThen what about Buggy?Galdino once wanted to ask Buggy about how Buggy could become one of the Pirate King crew. But somehow, that question would hurt Buggy and he never liked feeling guilty. He remembered that when finally all impel-down prisoners learned of the brief history of the person who provoked them to freedom, Buggy looked very frantic with fear.(Isn't it obvious that Buggy is well aware of who he is?)And Galdino was well aware of such feelings. The feeling of being born a loser.
Relationships: Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates & Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we still stand proud)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884211) by [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden). 
  * Inspired by [Through Troubled Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738491) by [Aibhilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin). 



> "These fanfics contain all the things that can make Buggy depressed and some of them will tell the story of the Big Top cabin crew plus Alvida, Galdino and some of the Impel down prisoners who were 'blown away' by Buggy". Following the One Piece story in the manga. Set at the start of the timeskip after the Marineford arc.
> 
> The author's love for Buggy began when Buggy came out and ventured into Impel Down. It's funny and fun that every story about Luffy One Piece is not always so serious and it doesn't have to be Luffy's adventure story with someone who is famous for being great. Remembering Luffy in Impel Down on an adventure with mr2, mr3, and of course his beloved Buggy. Kyaaaaaa. The author also really likes One Piece chapters 966-967 about Buggy and little Shanks on Roger's ship.The bottom line is Buggy's love.
> 
> This fanfic was created by the author when watching episode 452. Where everyone was surprised that Buggy like that was once in Oro Jackson
> 
> Inspired by the fanfic of Watashi wa Roger kaizoku desu (we stil stand proud) by streden, especially in the chapter which tells the story of Buggy and Shanks. Also inspired by Aibhilin's Through Troubled Waters fanfic which tells the story of Buggy and Shanks' childhood before they sailed with Oro Jackson.
> 
> And I think, when you read this fanfic you will understand why I made this fanfic.
> 
> I hope you guys leave comments about this fanfic. It will make me feel happy.
> 
> Enjoy !!

**Chap 1: What a sad thing..**

Sometimes Buggy always wondered many things in his life. _His_ captain once said that he was a lucky boy. And to be honest, Buggy never liked him.

(which was well hidden with his trademark sneer at Captain Roger in front of the entire crew who _seemed_ to agree with the captain's words.)

(Sometimes Buggy wonders if he _deserves appreciation for his own real efforts?)_

~~( _No_ , Buggy doesn't want to think about it because he _knows_ ) ~~

Until Buggy finally met the people he chose to become his crew, he finally got what he hoped for.

Peace, tranquility, and above all Buggy hoped for, a treasure trove of hers.

Is it wrong to be a pirate just wanting treasure? And isn't the aim of pirates to seek treasure regardless of the morality of heroes?

Buggy is not like Shanks, who chose to become a pirate because of his adventure.

( _Like_ Captain Roger too. Or Shanks _imitating_ Captain Roger?)

Buggy became a pirate because ……

(in the corner of his heart, Buggy _never wanted to admit it)_

~~(should?)~~

(But in the end he _has_ to, right? Surely after the world finds out that he once sailed under the banner of the Oro Jackson - the legendary ship of the Pirate King)

(Damn the government!)

(Damn the Marine!)

(Damn Mugiwara no Luf!)

(and above all, DAMN SHANKS!)

(Because the rubber boy is the child Shanks chose. Because the rubber boy is just as troublesome as the Shanks he always remembers.)

(Did Shanks pick him because the rubber boy is like him?)

(Buugy doesn't want to know because it will give him a lingering headache)

After Buggy managed to hide several years from the naval radar after the Oro Jackson crew disbanded, he finally got the time to breathe a sigh of relief and thought that everything would be all right if he made up a pirate name for himself.

Whichis truly _his_ own.

Buggy remembers during his time on the Oro Jackson, all he always did was complain, and above all, hide when enemy ships came attacking.

Buggy remembers the look Alvida gave him after he finally made it back and survived Impel Down and the battle of Marineford. For one thing, it hurt somehow.

Because Alvida knows who he is and also his crew.

(Galdino knows about it too, considering he is the only Impel Down prisoner who is not in awe of himself who has sailed with the Pirate King)

And to be honest, that's a relief. Because after meeting his crew who knew him and he knew his crew, he never met anyone else who would accept him.

(There's a reason Buggy allied himself with Alvida.)

(Alvida is a pirate woman who is cruel in her rights but because she knows she is not strong, she just enjoys what she can get. And that is protection, because Alvida always keeps her - say peace)

(If anything bad happens to Buggy, Alvida will keep his crew safe like he did when Buggy was in Impel Down. Because his crew is not a pirate hammered for excitement near death. And because his crew is his the responsibility he wants and he loves they are whatever they are. And as a captain, he just wants his crew to be safe and okay no matter what.)

~~(Good captain, right?)~~

Buggy is a selfish and cunning person. And above all, Buggy is a pure coward who is lucky when he was a child he met Shanks and then met captain Roger and the crew of the Oro Jackson who chose the two of them to be invited to sail together.

Why choose the two of them?

 _Not_. Buggy knew it was **_Shanks_** who Captain Roger wanted.

~~(not him)~~

Just because Shanks didn't want to separate from Buggy, Captain Roger took them with him. Really lucky, right? Because who could have thought that the captain who invited them to set sail, at the end of their voyage adventure would be known as the Pirate King?

(Damn D!)

(Bastard!)

In the end, Buggy just became a person standing with many other people, becoming a _regular_.

It's _sad_ when he likes to stand out so much.


	2. How Useful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alvida is a ruthless pirate and that will never change. It was a way of life that he had chosen for a long time and he enjoyed it quite well. Until Alvida meets Mugiwara no Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman who managed to defeat him and take his favorite cabin boy to be tortured, Coby. Alvida wonders, with the rubber boy's naivety and antics was he really a pirate?
> 
> Because in truth, pirates are not everything that has to do with episodes of heroism and that's what Alvida saw in that rubber boy, being a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment Alvida thinks about Buggy.
> 
> For me, this is a bit vulnerable.
> 
> Because loyalty starts from a meeting and friendship and understanding.

**Chap 2: How useful….**

Alvida never stops thinking. In his brain, he was constantly searching for the plausible for reasons that seemed ambiguous.

About the captain.

~~(Is Alvida only part of the crew of a pirate ship now?)~~

(Alvida is still a captain.)

Alvida is a ruthless pirate and that will never change. It was a way of life that he had chosen for a long time and he enjoyed it quite well. Until Alvida meets Mugiwara no Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman who managed to defeat him and take his favorite cabin boy to be tortured, Coby. Alvida wonders, with that rubber boy's naivety and antics was he really a pirate?

Because in truth, pirates are not everything that has to do with episodes of heroism and that's what Alvida saw in that rubber boy, being a _hero_.

Pirates are sea monsters themselves.

And that's why Alvida is chasing the rubber boy.

And it is on the Douke no Buggy ship that he is now, allied with a captain who was also ~~humiliated~~ -defeated by the same people, chasing a rubber boy in a straw hat who dreams of becoming the next Pirate King.

Because the red-nosed captain just wanted to teach the rubber boy a lesson that pirates are not about heroic bullshit.

Alvida agreed and from that she followed wherever the clown pirate went.

Only after Alvida found out what kind of _character_ his allied crew did he ask if they would really be able to bring their union to life?

(Because a lot of time has been spent on treasure hunting. Although Alvida did not mind after she thought that the risk of chasing the Mugiwara crew was not worth it considering they caused a lot of trouble to the navy and she still wanted to live quietly and away from the naval radar. .)

( _Oh_ , his allies think the same.)

Until Buggy is captured and taken to _Impel Down._

(The thing to watch out for in choosing to live as a pirate is Impel Down.)

(Most pirates agree that drowning in the sea is better and more honorable.)

When he learned of the fate of his allied captain, Alvida could only sigh tiredly.

_Goodbye, Buggy._

And Alvida becomes a captain - _again_.

And Alvida is again enjoying the benefits of being captain. Though on second thought, it turned out to be the captain for the crew of his former ally, nothing more than absurd. That's very troublesome.

(Alvida hopes that Buggy is still around and controlling the members of his pirate crew.)

(because for all things in the name of the gods in all the seas, the clown pirate crew members are drama queens and it annoys Alvida to try to direct her way.)

Alvida could have left them in their own fate. But he couldn't. Because regardless of the talent of _drama queens_ , they wouldn't last to live in the grand line without an authority to direct them to keep their heads intact.

(Alvida knows what to do.)

"For now, we will find a safe place to stay because you know better than anyone that Captain Buggy will find a way to get back to you and for that, while I will take the role of captain and I want you at this time not to panic. , stay alive, and be patient. Please cooperate, I hope? "

And Alvida knows that she has become a drama queen. At least the pirate crew members agreed to his request.

(Oh, god of the sea. How did Alvida become a sweet drama queen?)

 ~~(By god of the sea. How far has Alvida been sucked into being a part of the clown pirate crew?~~ )

Alvida is a ruthless pirate and that will never change.

(Or did he actually change? Since when? Was it because of Mugiwara or because he allied himself with the silly clown pirate?)

(Bastard!)

(Damn!)

Alvida knew that in the long run, her brain would be racked by many questions. Especially after Alvida read about the MarineFord incident about the history section of her allied captain in one corner of the newspaper she got.

(For the god of the sea. Buggy is one of the crew members of Pirate King Gold D. Roger's Oro Jackson? Yonkou Akagami Shanks' close relative? _This must be a joke, right?_ )

But finally Alvida got the answer, when finally Buggy came back.

( ~~as predicted~~ )

And this time bringing a group of free prisoners who chose to follow Buggy, who had a very high bounty from whoever was between them.

And Alvida wonders if she should go or stay?

(How can Alvida hesitate?)

When Alvida sees Buggy. He knew that he had to stay because he knew Buggy would need him.

(oh, god of the sea. How can Alvida be gentle?)

Alvida is a ruthless pirate and that will never change. But he has changed. Not by Mugiwara. But because of his alliance with Douke no Buggy.

Then came a letter from the world government inviting them to become Shicibukai.

Like it or not, to keep their heads intact without having to bother the navy to hunt them down, they accepted the invitation.

Alvida is a ruthless pirate and that will never change.

But this time around him, there were many _former_ Impel Down prisoners who were far more violent.

And Alvida wonders, will Buggy be able to change them to the way he is today?

(Bastard!)

(Damn!)

Alvida hopes Buggy shows his _usefulness_ ...


	3. Abilities possessed..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then what about Buggy?
> 
> Galdino once wanted to ask Buggy about how Buggy could become one of the Pirate King crew. But somehow, that question would hurt Buggy and he never liked feeling guilty. He remembered that when finally all impel-down prisoners learned of the brief history of the person who provoked them to freedom, Buggy looked very frantic with fear.
> 
> (Isn't it obvious that Buggy is well aware of who he is?)
> 
> And Galdino was well aware of such feelings. The feeling of being born a loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty about who you are is better ...  
> But that doesn't mean every character manipulation you do is wrong ...
> 
> Remember that everything in the world, whether material or immaterial, always has two sides. Good and bad. Because in truth life is like that.

**Abilities possessed ...**

Galdino never thought that he would follow Buggy once he was free from impel Down. He could have gone and looked for her partner when he was a member of Baraque works, _long ago._

(What are ms.goldenweek currently doing?)

Galdino couldn't leave Buggy. Maybe because he knew what Buggy really was. And that's why he's worried.

~~(Since when did Galdino care about Buggy?)~~

When he learned that Buggy, his fellow impel-down prisoner of arms was a former crew member of the legendary Pirate King, he thought that the navy's announcement was an _absolute lie._

(Is it wrong if he doesn't believe it?)

Because from the gossip he heard and knew, that all the Pirate King crew members were _monsters_.

Then what about Buggy?

Galdino once wanted to ask Buggy about how Buggy could become one of the Pirate King crew. But somehow, that question would hurt Buggy and he never liked feeling guilty. He remembered that when finally the entire impel-down prisoner learned the _brief history_ of the person who _provoked_ them to _freedom_ , Buggy looked very _frantic with fear._

(Isn't it obvious that Buggy is well aware of who he is?)

And Galdino was well aware of such feelings.

The feeling of being born a _loser._

~~(Isn't Galdino the same?)~~

So Galdino chose to remain silent, keeping tightly all the curiosity that was in his mind. Because what right did he have to comment on the fate of someone who was honest with him? Although he saw that Buggy often said ridiculous nonsense which somehow always saved his face in front of the other former prisoners of Impel Down.

(Galdino wonders how former impel Down prisoners could be so naive to look at and judge Buggy with star-shining eyes on their faces when they are far more cruel, dangerous and rumored to be merciless.)

At the start of Galdino's first meeting with Buggy, he thought that Buggy was a strong person because Mugiwara chose Buggy as a companion for his bloody adventure in Impel Down. Only as Impel Down travels to the Mugiwara destination he wants to avoid can he sense that Buggy can be as _troublesome_ as Mugiwara but with a sane mind and soul.

(Is it wrong for Galdino to be narrow-minded about Buggy?)

Galdino didn't blame Buggy for being like that. Because after all Buggy is a pirate and a pirate is a free existence not bound by normal social life rules nor does he care about anyone's nonsense.

~~(Is it true?)~~

After finally Buggy was able to regroup with his pirate members, Galdino already felt that this would be a very long adventure. _Correction_ , very troublesome.

Sometimes Galdino asks himself what keeps him going with all the crap from Buggy's pirate crew.

Maybe Galdino just needs to be patient.

Maybe this is also Galdino's chance to rest and reformulate his life again.

~~(back to square one)~~

(Was Galdino expecting something unexpected to emerge from the clown pirate crew?)

(Will Galdino be able to expect something from the clown pirate crew someday?)

(Bastard!)

(Damn!)

In the end Galdino hopes that he can improve himself while in the clown pirate crew.  
This wasn't just for Galdino alone. But for Buggy too.

~~(why should he care?)~~

(and to all the old and new clown pirates)

Because Buggy must survive for the survival of Galdino and the others.

For the breath you want to inhale for a long time.

Galdino wanted Buggy to give the maximum of _his abilities._

**Author's Note:**

> How do you feel after reading it?
> 
> Even though I thought I made up this story as if I was a sadist but that's because I felt that being something that was only considered on the side was very painful.
> 
> Because, oh, Buggy is Buggy after all.
> 
> Hope to get the point. Hahaha
> 
> I look forward to your comments, guys.


End file.
